


Stay

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Secrets, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will watches Merlin and their future walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Will watched as Merlin walked away they had said their good-byes the night before.

_“Tomorrow I will be leaving to study with Gaius, in Camelot “Merlin had declared with awe in his voice. “He will find something for me to do. “_

_“I am sure he will. You are smart Merlin, you have your gift but you are so much more than that. You are a good man Merlin.”_

Will was sick of hearing about wondrous Camelot .

He wondered if he had been honest about his feelings if Merlin would stay with him. He was afraid he already knew the answer.


End file.
